Transformers Prime: Rainbow Rocks
Transformers: Prime Rainbow Rocks is a new film. Summary It is the Annual Rock and Roll festival Tournament, and Sunset Glare is determined to make a good impression. He meets the Deceptilings and they turn the tournament into an all-out Rock and Roll Battle. Sunset Glare must bring Optimus back to the human world by sending a message to him via his journal. Optimus gets it and returns to help his human friends. Can they defeat the Deceptilings? Plot Prologue: Cybertronian Energon Magic The film opens at a café in the human world. The various café patrons argue among themselves as a strange blue mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three boys in hoods sing and absorb the blue mist into the purple gems on their necklaces. The red haired boy Knock Out grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. Then the sliver and red-striped haired boy Starscream states the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that on Cybertron. As the silver-haired boy Breakdown joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Knock Out, Starscream notices an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. She explains to Knock Out and Breakdown that Cybertronian Energon magic has found its way into the human world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Sunset Glare's Efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming Rock and Roll festival Tournament. Peppa Pig, Rebecca Rabbit and Emily Elephant is Painting A Rock and Roll festival Tournament poster. Sunset Glare offers to help them with their banner, but they decline, much to Sunset's disappointment. Percy (EG) calls Sunset over to join him and his friends and the other present students glare at and gossip about Sunset, making him uncomfortable. James (EG) quickly changes the subject and shows Sunset the banner they made for the showcase (which Percy used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna then enter, and Celestia says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Sunset again and Sunset hides his face in humiliation. Better Than Ever (Scene) Later, in the school band room, Sunset laments how he'll never live his past mistakes down. Henry tells him that he was pretty bad at the fall formal. But his friends, now in a five-part band called the Steambooms, say they've forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. Sunset Glare loves this song. As they sing, the five bandmates sprout robot bodies and wings and longer hair, which disappear when they stop playing. James and Toby (EG) express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Gordon (EG) cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Jenna enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Gordon criticizes James and Toby's playing, they give an annoyed look. Jenna asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the showcase. The Steambooms tell her they're not sure if Optimus will be present, and Jenna awkwardly excuses herself. Sunset Suggests that they will meet new students. Enter the Deceptilings Later, Sunset meets up the Deceptilings in the school foyer. He asks them if they want to take a tour and they agree. as they walk, Sunset talks to them about the Rock and Roll festival Tournament. They look at each other thoughtfully. Then Sunset Looks at the computer lab and Library and Breakdown almost becomes being silly and nearly reveals their true nature. He becomes more funny when he asks what he said. Then Starscream Annoyed them by calling them idiots. Knock Out Scowls while Breakdown just smiles. Starscream suggests that they just learn to trust each other. Then Sunset notices the necklaces on their necks and reaches for Starscream's. Sunset Is up to something. Starscream grabs his wrist but then catches himself, apologizes and explains how precious the necklaces are to them and they'd just hate for anything to happen to them. And he and Knock Out walk away almost leaving Breakdown behind, leaving Sunset to ponder over their strange behaviour. Later in the Cafeteria, Sunset tells the others what happened with the new students and mentions that there is something "off" about the new guys, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Meanwhile, Starscream, Breakdown and Knock Out stand outside watching. They then have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the boys convince the students of Canterlot High to turn the Tournament into an all-out Rock and Roll Battle. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, blue mist forms around them, which Starscream, Knock Out, and Breakdown absorb into their pendants. Only Sunset Glare and his friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school (TPRR) Sunset Glare and the Steambooms suspect that Starscream, Knock Out, and Breakdown are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Celestia and Luna believe the boys, now calling themselves the Deceptilings, are innocent and even praise them for their Rock and Roll Battle idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow blue, indicating that they have also fallen under the Deceptilings' spell. The Steambooms deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Deceptilings' spell. With the rest of the school under the Deceptilings' control, the friends consider getting Optimus Prime to return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but Sunset Glare has an idea. In his locker, he finds an old book with his Autobot symbol on the cover and explains that he used it to write messages to Princess Anna, which would appear in a book in Anna's library. Hoping to get a message to Optimus, Sunset opens the book and begins to write, starting with the three words he hadn't written in a long time... Dear, Princess Anna. Back on Planet Mixel In Arendelle, at the castle, Optimus and his friends lounge about in the throne room when a stallion arrives with a delivery of books from Princess Anna. One of the books, with Anna's cutie mark on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Optimus opens it and discovers Sunset's call for help. Optimus determines from Sunset's warning that the Decptilings are actually Cybertronian. Long ago, the sirens used their eerie songs to turn Cybertronians against one another and fed on the negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made them powerful enough to control minds. But before they could conquer Planet Mixel with their magic, Alphan Trion banished them to another world—the world where Sunset Glare now lives with the human counterparts of Optimus' universal friends. Optimus wishes to go and help his human friends, but the Crystal Mirror's closure prevents him from doing so. Fixit proposes that the same magic that allows Sunset Glare to send messages from the human world to Planet Mixel should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the book as a battery, Optimus is able to energize and reopen the portal. His friends want to accompany him, but Optimus tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two copies of his friends in the same place. Ratchet can still go along, however, and he and Optimus soon charge into the portal. Return to Canterlot High (TPRR) Back at the school, Gordon starts to lose hope that Optimus will come, when Optimus and Ratchet suddenly shoot out of the portal. His human friends meet him in a group hug. Later at Ironhide's Blacksmith store, the friends all catch up, with Ratchet revealing Optimus' new status as the no longer remaining Prime. Once Optimus learns of what they're up against, he comes up with a plan to ambush the Deceptilings at the pre-Rock and Roll Battle party being held in the school gym. At the Band meet up, Optimus bumps into Jenna and stammers in her presence. Once the Deceptilings arrive, Optimus and his friends declare their evil plans finished and attempt to stop them with a magic of friendship attack. However, nothing happens, allowing the Deceptilings to feed on even more of the competitors' negativity. Having humiliated themselves, Optimus and his friends excuse themselves, but the Deceptilings decide to keep an eye on them, calling them "special". Optimus and the others regroup outside the school and try to figure out what went wrong. They reason that, since they can only channel their magic when playing music, only a counter-spell in the form of a song will break the Deceptilings' spell, making the Rock and Roll Battle the perfect venue. They also decide Optimus should be the Steambooms' new lead singer, much to Gordon's chagrin. Before Optimus retires to the school library like he did during his last visit to Canterlot High, Percy proposes a slumber party at his house. That evening, as his friends enjoy themselves around him, Optimus has considerable difficulty writing a counter-spell. Later, after everyone falls asleep, he works on it in the kitchen and is soon joined by Sunset Glare. As the two bond over the similar problems they each face, Sunset is startled when Percy's girlfriend Human Pinkie's sister Maud comes in to get a snack for Boulder (her pet rock). :"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Percy's girlfriend." :— Sunset Glare The next day, the Steambooms practice their musical counter-spell in the barn next to Toby's house. Unfortunately, Optimus's singing is so off-key that Gordon only manages a small bit of transformation. Before long, hostility continues to grow between the Steambooms regarding James's costumes and Gordon's insisting that the band is his. With the Rock and Roll Battle starting soon, the Steambooms soon agree to perform other songs and stall for time until Optimus can complete his spell. In addition, they decide to keep their magic a secret from the Deceptilings for as long as possible. The Mane event (TPRR) The Battle of the Bands gets underway, with Bill and Ben performing a hip-hop duet that earns only confused looks from the audience and reprimanding from Principal Celestia when they drop the microphones. When the time comes for the Steambooms to perform, James takes the stage in a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. During their performance of Shake Your Tail, other competitors try to sabotage them: Soundwave and the Sparkshots manipulate James' movement with a magnet, and Bill and Ben take advantage of Henry and Edward's stage fright by holding a spotlight over them. The Steambooms manage to advance to the next round, but they continue to squabble over petty issues. Later, even Jenna starts to show hostility toward Optimus, considering him to be an enemy because he is on a rivaling band. As they part ways, a heartbroken Optimus walks away in tears. At the other end of the hallway, Sunset confronts the Deceptilings about their evil schemes, but the Deceptilings play to Sunset's fragile emotions and make him feel useless in his friends' eyes. In the following montage set to the Deceptilings' Under Our Spell, competing bands are eliminated one by one, from the Electroids to the Autorocks to Sonic and Sticks to even Jenna. In the semifinals, the Steambooms face Mike and the Multi-Personals to decide who faces the Deceptilings in the final round. As Mike and his band perform Tricks Up My Sleeve, Optimus still has yet to finish his counter-spell song, so Gordon takes over as lead singer and the Steambooms perform Awesome As I Wanna Be. However, Gordon gets carried away and starts to transform, prompting Sunset Glare to leap in and cut the song short. The crowd is convinced that Sunset hasn't changed, adding more fuel to the fire of hatred for the Deceptilings to feed on. Mike's Dirty Tricks Through the Deceptilings' manipulation of the principals, the Steambooms advance to the final round instead of the Multi-Personals. An embittered Mike is later approached by Starscream and given the idea of removing the Steambooms from the competition so the Multi-Personals can take their place in the finals. During the Steambooms' mic check on the stage where the finals are to take place, Mike and the Multi-Personals arrive to carry out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Steambooms fall inside. Ratchet, the only one not to become trapped, rushes off to find help. That night, the Multi-Personals perform in the finals following the Steambooms' supposed forfeit. Afterward, the Deceptilings take the stage for their final performance and continue feeding off the crowd. Below the stage, tempers and tensions finally boil over between the Steambooms and a five-way argument breaks out, allowing the Deceptilings on stage to feed on their hatred. Sunset notices what's happening and finally intervenes, pointing out that their arguing has warped the magic of friendship into something that the Deceptilings can feed on. Optimus is ashamed that he hadn't realized it sooner, and Sunset tells him no one is supposed to have all the answers, but friends can help you find them. The Steambooms thus make amends and finally come to a compromise, and Ratchet arrives to rescue them with the help of Jazz, whose headphones shielded him from the Deceptilings' spell. Welcome to the Show (TPRR) The Deceptilings continue feeding on the crowd on stage and transform, giving them robot bodies, tails, and translucent wings. As the Steambooms watch from atop a hill, wondering how their song can reach the crowd, Jazz arrives with further assistance: a car that converts into a DJ station. The Steambooms start to play their counter-spell song over the Deceptilings' song and take on robot forms with colors similar to that of the Trainbots. Refusing to be stopped, the Deceptilings summon astral versions of their true siren forms and manage to overpower the Steambooms. As the Steambooms fall, Optimus' microphone rolls next to Sunset Glare's feet, and Optimus says they need his help. Sunset finds new resolve and, upon removing his jacket, starts to sing. Before long, the rest of the Steambooms join him, and their combine magic creates a rainbow shockwave that weakens the Deceptilings and severs their spell over everyone, much to Starscream's disbelief. The Magic of Friends builds inside Sunset, Granting him a robot body of his own. All the students then join in and a giant Transformer projection appears and that destroys the Deceptilings' astral projections as well as their gem pendants. The source of their power destroyed, the Deceptilings are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. The enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Jenna, now free of the Deceptilings' influence, meets Optimus in a happy and warm embrace. However, Mike, still upset about his competition loss, makes it clear he isn't done with the Steambooms yet. As for Sunset, with Optimus now having to return home to Planet Mixel, Gordon allows Sunset to join the band in Optimus' stead—especially after Sunset reveals he can play the guitar. Dear Optimus Prime Before Optimus leaves, he promises to visit whenever he can now that the portal can be opened at any time. Later, as the boys tune up their instruments, Sunset uses his old journal to write the friendship lesson he learned to Optimus Prime, ending it with the closing statement: "Your friend, Sunset Glare." As the film closes, Sunset picks up his guitar and joins his bandmates in a performance of Shine Like Rainbows. During the credits, Sunset is seen having now been accepted by the rest of the school, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders help him with his books and walk with him and Bulk Biceps helps him get Angel down from a hard-to-reach perch. Epilogue: The other Optimus In a post-credits scene, the human world's version of Optimus Prime is seen documenting strange events that are all connected to Canterlot High. He confides in his human friend Ratchet that "something strange is going on at that school..." Trivia * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Cybertronian Energon Magic *Sunset Glare's Efforts *Better Then Ever (scene) *Enter the Deceptilings *A mesmerized school (TPRR) *Back on Planet Mixel *Return to Canterlot High (TPRR) *The Mane event (TPRR) *Mike's Dirty Tricks *Welcome to the Show (TPRR) *Dear Optimus Prime *Epilogue: The other Optimus Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Battle of the Bands *Shake Your Tail *Snips and Snail In Da House * *Under Our Spell * *Tricks up my Sleeve *Welcome to the Show * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55